Home Away From Home
by clizwood2
Summary: He never had to be anyone but himself, for she was always his home away from home.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"emDisclaimer: This is my first story I have EVER written so please be nice! I wish I owned these characters but sadly I do not lol, Please enjoy/ememspan lang="ES-MX"! Reviews are very Welcome!/span/em/p  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border-style: none none solid; border-bottom-width: 1pt; border-bottom-color: windowtext; padding: 0in 0in 1pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; border: none; padding: 0in;"emspan lang="ES-MX" /span/em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"emspan lang="ES-MX" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span lang="ES-MX" The night was warm,/span if not a tad muggy. The insects buzzed to life, while civilians sleep in their beds, unaware and peaceful to the nightlife around them. The mom showed bright, occasionally being obscured periodically by lazy clouds in the sky, drifting peacefully. Only movement was a black silhouette jumping rooftop to rooftop./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Light padding off feet could only be heard by the sharpest of ears. The shadow moved with a purpose, determination in every step. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" The figure moved with a grace that could have only been achieved through years of practice and repetition./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" After minutes of constant leaps, the shake downspan lang="ES-MX", only to have stopped and finally leap down I'm goin front of a house. The house /spanitself was decent enough, white paint chipped after years of abuse from sunlight and rain. Flowers bloomed, though slightly wilting due to frequent neglect from the homeowner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" With a quick walk around the house, found a tree that looked as if it was there longer than the house itself. Access the correct amount of chakra to scale the grandfather tree, the figure slowly unlatched the window on the second story. Quickly going through the necessary hang signs to disarm the traps, the figure slipped through, only to be met to an abounded room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" emWas she at the hospital? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"em /emSurely not, considering how she wasn't due there till the following morning. Willing his senses, his heartbeat slowed, finding that very familiar chakra signature not too far from the bedroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Quietly and precisely, he set off through the main bedroom, down the hall and toward the stairs. Taking the stairs, he made sure to avoid the third step from the bottom that would creek loud enough to give his cover away. Rounding the corner, he was met with a heartwarming sight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" There, on the couch, lay Sakura. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Pink hair tied up lazily in a bun, bobbed slightly with every breath she took. Her figure looked tiny, swallowed in his old training shirt. Medical Scrolls laid casually on her lap, only being propped up with her feet on the coffee table. Handful of candles lit the room, making his brows furrow, knowing the dangers of reading without proper lighting. She of all people should know better on how to take care of her eyes. Giving a slight huff, he set off on untangling the small girl from schools and blankets, feeling slightly guilty knowing she fell asleep waiting on him. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Emerald eyes fluttered open slightly to gaze at him, only to smile and drift back into a peaceful slumber, light snores returning. Cradling her to his chest in such a way that never failed to make her feel safe he set off to the stairs, being mindful not to jar the slumbering woman too much. Light footsteps filled the path to the room, closing the bedroom door swiftly, to hear a dull click./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Walking to the side of the bed, safely maneuvering her body to where her body was under the covers, only to have her roll away from him, facing the middle of the bed. With her soundly asleep in the bed, he began the process of undressing himself. Undoing the straps that held his pack that held kunais, shuriken, and senbons from his body, he proceeded in undressing. Finally, clad in nothing but his boxers, he settled himself into bed. Long onyx hair flowed from the ponytail at the base of his neck. His ANBU tattoo displayed proudly on his shoulder, with the moonlight almost illuminating it. Deep lines marked his perfect, porcelain skin. He gazed at his lover, almost in a daze./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" The duties and responsibility of clan life made him feel old, and almost worn out, yet coming home to her, was like getting life back in him. He want just a shinobi, a tool for his village; to her, he was only Itachi. No unnecessary expectations, just him. The compound on the other side of the village, seemed like a distant thought now. She was his home, away from home./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p 


End file.
